


Sleep, Son.

by FroldGapp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), F/M, Flashbacks, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroldGapp/pseuds/FroldGapp
Summary: Safe after their flight from Trugg, Krolia watches her son sleep, and remembers.





	Sleep, Son.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. (froldgapp.tumblr.com)

Krolia startled awake, her heart thudding painfully against her chest. Beyond the controls in front of her, stars drifted like embers. She looked to her left and her world was rocked all over again.

Her son.

Keith slept in the pilot’s seat, head bowed in front of him and hair a curtain of jet. His hands–fine-fingered and crushingly small–still rested around the joy sticks. Krolia tutted and unclipped her belt.

Careful of her claws, she lifted her son’s fingers free and eased him back in his seat. He puffed his lips like a perturbed yupper, eyebrows drawn together in a grumpy V. When she gently coaxed his head up, his cheek was warm and soft beneath her ungloved palm. His eyes cracked open; violet gems framed in long lashes so like her own.

‘Mom?’ he asked. His drowsy voice cracked and broke her heart.

‘Sleep, son,’ she said, smoothing a thick brow with the thumb of one hand. ‘I’ll be here when you wake.’

OoO

She remembered him, screaming, tiny in her arms. She couldn’t shush him. No amount of cooing or rocking would console him. His fat cheeks were red from teething.

‘You can’t leave us,’ his father said, holding on to the door jamb, white-knuckled.

‘I have to,’ she replied, bouncing her son in the arm. ‘The empire is closer to this Solar System than we first believed.’ She kissed her son’s forehead. It was damp and matted with thick, black hair. They had been lucky; no markings above the neck, soft round ears and clawless, stubby fingers. He would be fine here on Earth. He belonged.

She handed him to his father. He squealed so hard they both flinched. His father’s face was stricken. He held the child to one shoulder where he fussed and wailed, little fist bumping against a cheek, an ear. Mercifully, she couldn’t see his face anymore.

‘You’re abandoning us,’ his father said. ‘You’re abandoning _me.’_

She growled low in the back of her throat. ‘I am saving him,’ she bit. ‘And I am _trusting_  you to do the same.’

Keith cried on, inconsolable. He didn't know that in the morning she'd be gone.


End file.
